Following the Tide
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: a young girl drifts along to the current of life. she find herself now a servant to the lord of the western lands. what effects will she have on the elder son?
1. Prolouge

"_Kanade! Kanade! Wake up!" a voice said. I struggled to open my eyes. It was early in the morning. The sun was just rising over the mountains. _

"_Mama… what is it?" I asked, yawing. _

"_Kanade…I'm so sorry." My mother said, with warm tears going down her face. She forced me out of bed. _

"_Mama! What are you doing?" I asked, quickly getting my simple gray kimono on. _

"_You are to go away." My mother replied. _

"_Where? When will I be home again?" _

_She then gave me a sad look, the tears coming faster._

"_I will miss you… my daughter…" She said, kissing me on the cheek and, giving me a hug, handed me over to the waiting messenger. I began to panic._

"_Mother!" I screamed. _

_The man placed me on his horse, got on, and rode away from the small fishing village by the sea. My mother's small, thin body grew smaller and smaller as we moved on. I didn't understand what was going on. All I knew was that I was being taken away, never to see this small village which has been my home all my life again. Nor will I ever see my mother again. _

_At that moment, I knew my life was going to change forever. My mother often said that I was like the sea. Water was able to do many things, move earth, put out fire, and even, with time, go through metal. Water was always flowing to find a new path. And this new part in my life proved that…_


	2. The New Arrival

The palace came into view. Kanade couldn't stop shaking. What was going to happen to her now? The man got off his horse and placed Kanade to her feet.

"Stay here. Do not move." He said harshly. Kanade continued to tremble. She saw out of the corner of her eye that this was an elegant household that she has been taken too.

Many women in two layered kimono surrounded the small courtyard.

"Who is that?"

"She looks so thin. The poor thing."

"Must be from that small village."

One of the women boldly came up to Kanade. Her long black hair nearly reached her waist, if it wasn't trimmed. She looked at Kanade with great interest.

"Hello… my name is Miako. What is your name?" the girl asked.

Kanade only looked blankly at her.

"Miako!" an older woman said, approaching the girls. Judging by the three layer outfit that she wore, she was the head servant.

"Stay away from her! I will let you know when it's appropriate to speak to her." The older woman said harshly, her long gray low ponytail shaking as she spoke.

"Hai!" Miako said fearfully, as she ran back to the other women.

"The rest of you, get back to your chores! There is much work to be done before the Lord and the young masters return."

The women scurried about.

"And you," the woman said to Kanade. "Come with me. There is much to be done."

Kanade followed the women obediently. Whatever was in store for her, she would be prepared for it.

"Tell me child, do you know why you were brought here?" the woman asked.

Kanade remained silent.

"I understand. This must be quiet a shock for you. I experience such a thing to, back when I was brought to the palace to work. Your family sold you to this house. You are to live here now." The old woman said, softening up from the angry overseer from before.

"Sold?"

Kanade couldn't believe it. Her mother often said she would never separate the two. But the village kept on getting poorer and poorer. Obviously, her mother didn't want her to suffer anymore. Kanade collapsed on the ground sobbing. The woman took Kanade in her arms.

"Please don't cry, child. I know what you are going through. But please understand, your mother loves you very much. When she came to see me a month ago, she looked so broken up, about to let you go. But she didn't want you to end up like her."

Kanade's crying calmed down.

"Now, if you will let me, I will show you to where you will be sleeping. Please tell me your name."

"Ka… Kanade…"

The woman continued to look at Kanade.

"Look at me." The woman demanded. Kanade looked up.

"Your eyes… what an unusual color…" the woman said fearfully.

* * *

Kanade looked back down. She hated her eyes. They were a soft shade of gray blue, so unlike everyone else's eyes. Many people of her village thought of her as a demonic offspring. She and her mother were cast out of the village by her father before he committed seppuku. It took the convincing of a priestess to prove that Kanade was human.

* * *

"They're pretty." The woman said. She continued to lead Kanade down the hall.

"By the way child. My name's Kaede." She opened a door.

"These are the servant quarters. On the left is the women's and the right is the men's. The married couples live elsewhere." Kaede led Kanade into the women's quarters.

"This is where you will sleep." Kaede said, pointing to the bed.

"Rest up. Today must have been long. Tomorrow, you will start your new life as one of the maids of the Lady Kagome." Kaede left Kanade alone. Kanade buried her face into the pillow. She felt betrayed. She continued to cry.

Then a soft hand ran through her hair.

"It's alright… it'll be ok." A soft voice said. Kanade looked up and saw the gentlest pair of brown eyes. This lady seemed too well dressed to be one of the servant girls. Maybe she was one of the Lady's ladies in waiting.

"Are you going to be alright?" the girl asked.

Kanade nodded.

"Oh my! Lady Kagome! What are you doing here?" Miako said, bowing down, as she entered the room.

Kanade looked up in shock. This was THE Lady of the household. Kanade moved about and bowed.

"Don't bow. I just want to be treated as an equal here." Lady Kagome said. Kanade looked at her in shock.

"But, My lady! If Kaede- San finds you here again…"

"I'll go deaf from her lectures. But that doesn't mean I'll stop." Kagome said playfully.

Miako sighed.

"I can see why the younger master chose you to be his bride. You always have to put sunshine into everything." She said. Kagome giggled.

"Now!" she turned towards Kanade.

"What's your name?"

"Kanade…"

"That's a pretty name!" Kagome said. Then she took a closer look at Kanade.

"Sorry for asking this, but are you a hanyo?"

'No… my eyes are naturally like this" Kanade said to the floor.

"I really like them!" Kagome said, smiling. Kanade looked even more confused. Was she always like this?

Kagome took off her heavy yet elegantly colorful over robe off, spread it neatly on the floor, and sat next to Kanade.

"You got to tell me what it's like where you're from…" Kagome babbled on. "I want to know more about the people that the Inu no Tashio protects and rules over!"

"Aren't we eccentric…?" Kanade muttered. She didn't mean any disrespect to Lady Kagome, but she just got taken away from her home, and was still overcoming the shock. Miako looked horrified. Did the new girl just disrespect Lady Kagome, the kind hearted angel!?

Kagome softened a little.

"Sorry… I kind of speak without thinking. I should have considered how you're feeling right now…." She said.

Miako moved to Kanade's other side.

"My family was a farming family in the east. My father decided that he no longer wanted a daughter, so he sold me, in favor to buy my brother a fine stallion. At least you had the better circumstances to be sold." Miako said, hoping to cheer Kanade up.

Kanade gave Miako a rare smile.

"Thank you…" she whispered, as a few stray tears escaped her eyes. Miako hugged her.

"I'm sure we're going to be very good friends!" Miako continued. "Besides, Kaede- San told me that it's my job to show you the ropes around here… and that includes making sure Lady Kagome doesn't go beyond her quarters…"

Miako moved forward to get Lady Kagome out of the Servant quarters.

"Boo, you're no fun, Miako- chan…" Lady Kagome whined.

"If you come back at midnight, we'll play a quick game of go. Kanade- chan need to learn how to play if she's going to work here!" Miako snapped back.

"Go?" Kanade asked.

"Oh, you're such a fisher's girl… if you're going to live here; you need to know how to play to survive. Especially with a bitch like Kagura around…."

"Who's Kagura?"

"You'll see…." Miako and Lady Kagome left the room. Kanade took a breath and followed. She was just going to make the best out of her current situation…

_

* * *

_


	3. Being Here

_I awoke at the exact moment the sun was about to appear above the mountains. Mother and I always woke up in time to watch the sun rise. As I stood there on the veranda of the servant's quarters, careful not to wake the others as I walked across the wooden floor, I though about how this was a blessing. I was now living in much better conditions than my mother, I was well fed and cared for, and I had a roof over my head. _

_But that also made me feel guilty. I wondered how my mother was without me. We always kept each other company, especially since we were the outcast of our village. I was going to make sure that I worked hard to earn my keep… and hopefully, see her again…_

* * *

Kanade made sure she indeed worked hard. It shocked her how most of the servants would lazily do a job of cleaning a room, especially if it had some disgusting thing like mold in it. Kanade would usually rolled her eyes, made sure her gray kimono's sleeves were rolled up, and went to work. She was often the one in the gardens, cleaning out the decaying leaves and twigs and fishing out unnecessary moss. But she always made sure that the colorful carps in the ponds had moss to eat to continue living.

It always made Miako laugh every time Kanade took off to do a job like that. It made her laugh more when Kanade complained like the other women, but about how they were making it difficult to keep the palace in tip top shape. When Kaede over heard one of Kanade's rants one night at dinner, it made her want to weep. Someone finally understood the torture she has to go through on a day to day basis.

Lady Kagome also took a strong liking to Kanade. Whenever Kanade was assigned to clean Lady Kagome's room, Kagome would often give Kanade tips on how to play go. That was how she was able to beat the champion and became the new one.

If there was one thing that no one understood, it was when Kanade snuck off and into the library, where there was a view of the ocean from one of the screens.

'Maybe she misses her village…' one of the women would say.

'No… it's more than likely her mother…' another would say.

But that wasn't the reason. She went there to watch the moon rise from the waters, as it appeared to do. The moon always fascinated her it often left her mother in a panic at night when she couldn't find her, only to realize that she was on the roof of their small shack, watching the moon fly by.

Kanade was sitting there, watching the moon, when Miako ran into the library. She seemed out of breath.

"Kanade- chan…" Miako huffed out.

"What? Did they find another mouse?" Kanade asked.

"No, but Kaede- san's about to throw a fit. We better hurry back."

Kanade rose up from her spot and hurried after Miako.

* * *

The two were still running through the halls when a woman's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"So… this is the new arrival…"

Miako and Kanade turned to find a slim woman, in a magenta and white kimono, looking back at them. Her black hair was in a twisting bun. Her red eyes looked Kanade over, as her delicate hand grasped the fan tightly. She then placed her fan under Kanade's chin and made her look at her.

"What strange eyes…" the woman said.

Miako knew how sensitive Kanade was about her eyes, so she tried to intervine.

"Honestly Kagura, couldn't you find someone else to pick on? I mean, just because you had the most interaction with the young master, doesn't make you better than us." Miako said, stepping between them. Kagura gave Miako a nasty smile.

"You're just jealous. But it is a pity, a week has gone by, but she still stinks of fish…"

Kagura turned on her heel and walked off. Miako took the opportunity to make a face behind Kagura's back.

"Argh! I can't stand her! She's so arrogant."

"What did you mean when you said 'the most interaction'?" Kanade asked. Miako thought back to what she said, then started laughing.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that! Despite the whore she is, Kagura never gotten intimate with the young lord. Hardly anyone gets to talk to him, let alone get him to speak. He's so distant. But I guess that's why it makes him so mysterious…." Miako's voice faded as she pictured the perfect man. Kanade, on the other hand, was more curious as to why that was.

"Oh crap! Kaede- san!" Miako suddenly shouted, remembering what she was suppose to do. She and Kanade ran off.

* * *

"You girls are late…" Kaede shouted as the girls hastily entered the room.

"Gomen- nesai…" Miako and Kanade replied as they silently took their seats. the rest of the room snickered at the two.

"As I was saying…" the old woman continued, after gaining the attention of the entire servants' quarters again. "The Inu no Tashio and the young masters will be returning tomorrow afternoon. We have to make sure everything is perfect. That means every corner of the room is clean, the hallways are immaculent, and so on. And I want you all to be on your best behavior, easier for some than most…" Kaede muttered the last part.

Kanade's stomach began to turn in the most uncomfortable way. The lord of the palace was going to arrive tomorrow. She was going to see the great Lord of the Western Lands…

"Miako… I need you, Kanade, and the other younger servants to remain here in the quarters…" Kaede said.

"but why?" Miako whined.

"Do you remember the last time all the servants decided to greet the masters back? I've never seen the courtyard so jammed packed in my life…" Kaede said, shaking her head at the memory. "Besides, Kanade is new and unfamiliar faces might make the Inu no Tashio suspicious."

"Yes mam'm…" Miako and Kanade replied. So much for seeing the lord…

* * *

The next day after making a haste to prepare everything, the older servants went to greet the lords back, while Kanade, Miako and the others remained in their rooms.

"Arrrrggg. I always was able to see them after they came back from a trip…" Miako whined. Kanade just sighed. She continued to flip through the book she got at the library. She didn't know what it said, as she couldn't read, a lot lie the other children in the fishing village, but she loved to admire the beauty of the brush strokes that formed the characters.

'come on…' Miako said, taking Kanade by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Kanade asked

"How good are you at climbing roofs?"

* * *

Kagome looked out into the court yard. She couldn't hide her excitement. Her fiancée was due any moment now. Her head maid smiled at the giddy-ness of her ladyship.

"you seem quite happy, my lady…" Kaede said. Lady Kagome blushed, then smiled.

"I am. I missed him so much…" Kagome replied.

Today, she chose to wear a dark red kimono with gold and silver butterflies decorated on it. It was his favorite.

"They are here!" Kaede pointed out, as the giant gate opened. A few vassels rode in on their horses and then the lords entered.

* * *

"Ow! Miako- chan! That's my head!" Kanade said, as she lifted her friends to the roof's ledge. (they did the shoulder trick.)

"Oh quit whining…" Miako snapped back, as she heaved herself onto the roof. She then reached her hand out and pulled Kanade up.

"There we go… oh! They just arrived!" Miako squealed with excitement. The two climbed higher to get a better view. three men with long silver hair were the most noticeable ones. But the one that caught Kanade's gray eyes was the one with a blue moon on his forehead…

_

* * *

_

_Fine… I'll try to avoid it in the future…. Please read and review!_


	4. First Encounter

_Hikaru- San: Yay! Reviews! Thanks Shikonprincess15 and Bert8813! And… if it isn't obvious enough… (Sigh…) I don't own anything… the first and last time I'm saying this… takes too much energy out of me (weeps at thought of not owning Inuyasha) _

_Ok… got it back together… any who… Kanade and Miako actually do belong to me, so you may use them ONLY if you have my PERMISSION. If you use them without it, I'll report you! So BEWARE! Anyway… back to the story…_

* * *

The Lord of the Western Lands, Inutashio, looked on at the happy faces of the loyal subjects that serve under him. He smiled when he saw his youngest son, Inuyasha; rush off to his awaiting fiancée. The only face that wasn't smiling was that of his oldest, Sesshomaru. He merely huffed.

"Cheer up…" Inutashio said. "Be happy that things went well."

"I am pleased…" Sesshomaru replied coolly. Inutashio sighed. There was no getting to Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were in a world all their own.

"I miss you…" Kagome said, burying her face in Inuyasha's haori, catching his scent.

"So did i…" he replied, pulling her closer. Sesshomaru saw this and rolled his eyes. Of all people, why a human? He saw out of the corner of his eyes, two young girls sitting on the roof.

* * *

"Kanade- chan, I think he's looking right at you!" Miako squealed. Kanade looked over. Then she began to freak out.

"Really!? What should I do…?"

Before Miako answered, both girls lost their balance and fell.

* * *

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Inutashio asked Sesshomaru, trying to see what Sesshomaru saw.

"Nothing…" Sesshomaru said.

* * *

"Ow…" Kanade said, as she got off her friend.

"I think you zigged while I zagged…" Kanade said. Miako growled.

"Shut up… well, at least we got to see them…" Miako said, as she walked inside. Kanade stood outside for a minute to think.

Was he really looking at her? Or was he looking at the two figures on the roof. Kanade shook her head. Of course he was wondering what two people were doing on the roof.

"I must be going crazy…" Kanade said, as she followed Miako inside.

* * *

"I would pay a full fortune to the one that can get Lord Sesshomaru to smile!" one of the women said over dinner.

"Better watch what you say, Mitsuki! Cause I might take you on that offer!" another woman said giggling.

Kanade shrugged. She didn't get any of the jokes the women were exchanging. Miako left her to join one of the conversations. But Kanade didn't mind. It gave her time to think. It was nice having a friend, but she often missed the times that she was alone. She often used that solitary time to think. That's why nightfall was her favorite time of day. When everyone was asleep so she wouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

Later that night, Kanade snuck out of bed and into the gardens, into the bright moonlight. She had the book in her kimono sleeve. She settled under a sakura tree and opened the book, tracing her fingers over the complex kanji characters. How she wish she knew what the book said. It was a secret that she was deprived off. A sudden flash of light distracted her from her book. She looked up into the star filled sky. A shooting star flew by.

The very sight made her homesick. Looking at the stars just wasn't the same without the gentle roar of the ocean or the musty salt water scent in the air. She looked on at the moon, which was in a crescent shape tonight.

_I wonder what mother's doing now… _Kanade thought to herself. She heard footsteps in the soft grass. Kanade rose from her spot and hid behind a rose bush. Then, he appeared, the elder son of the Inu no Tashio.

Kanade held her breath. Did she accidentally enter the private gardens?

_All I know is that I got to get out of here as soon as possible… _Kanade thought to herself.

She took a better look at him. His silvery hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. He was very tall, and very handsome. He had a blue moon on his forehead, two purple strips on each cheek, as well as both his writs, and golden eyes. Kanade has never seen eyes like his. They revealed nothing, but yet, they also show a story about him, but it was never revealed. He continued to look at the moon.

_If he is an inu youkai… why hasn't he sensed me yet?_ Kanade thought to herself. She looked ahead of her, only to be faced backed by a rose.

_The flowers must be masking my scent… _

She made a move to leave, but a twig snapped beneath her weight. The lord's elven ears twitched at the sound. Kanade froze in place.

_Oh kami! I hope I'm not found… it's not like I meant to spy… _

She heard him move closer to the rose bush.

_I'm going to be found for sure… _

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" a voice called out. The footsteps stopped.

"Sesshomaru! Where are you?"

Sesshomaru sighed. What did his father want now? He turned to leave, after taking one last glance at the moon. Then he went inside.

* * *

As soon as his figure disappeared, Kanade rose from her spot. She had never been so relieve before, but why did she suddenly became so afraid of him? It was defiantly the coldness of his aura.

_I'm defiantly going to make it my goal to figure out what's up… _Kanade said, walking back to the servant quarters.

* * *

The next morning, Kaede was found running thru the servant sleeping areas, waking everyone up for their chores. Without failure, she found Kanade on the veranda.

"Child! What are you doing!?" Kaede said.

"Watching the sun…" Kanade said sleepily. She just got up a half hour ago, and sleep was slowly leaving her. Give her a few more minutes then she would be alert.

"Well, head down to the kitchen. I need someone to deliver Lord Sesshomaru's meal. I would have Kagura do it, if I didn't give her another chore to do."

"He doesn't eat with everyone else?" Kanade asked.

Kaede gave Kanade a look.

"He prefers to keep to himself…" Kaede replied. "Now hurry!"

Kanade jumped to her feet, and ran into the room to put on her sea blue kimono over her white under kimono. She tied her hair back, and ran out of the room.

* * *

When Kanade got to the kitchens, the cooks were surprised with how quickly she got there. As she walked out with the tray of food and the tea pot, she overheard some of the cooks talking.

'I hope he actually eats some of it.'

'I know… if this keeps up, who knows what could happen…'

_What's he trying to do? Starve himself to death? _Kanade thought to herself, smirking at her remark.

To her, the small tray looked like a banquet, considering how poor her mother and she were. But she knew better than to take even the smallest grain of rice. Who knows what that might cost her. After asking a few different servants where Lord Sesshomaru's room was, she finally made it, surprised that the food was still warm.

_It pays not to get distracted... _

* * *

(A/N: Unfortunately, I always get distracted….)

* * *

Kanade gently placed the tray down, got on her knees, and knocked on the door before entering. When she heard a voice, she slide the screen open and entered.

It had to be one of the grandest rooms she's ever been in. Ink paintings were scattered all over the walls. Screens depicted mountains, dragons, the great dog demon, and sakura trees. Almost every luxury any noble would want was here in the room. Kanade took in the scent of the fresh bamboo mats. She saw out of the corner of her eye that one of the screens was open to reveal an amazing view of the gardens.

_I did go into the private gardens last night… _

"What are you looking at?" A clod voice behind her said.

Kanade turned to find Sesshomaru standing there. She immediately bowed.

_Humans… _Sesshomaru thought to himself. This one, he had to admit, was pretty.

"Sorry for the intrusion, my lord…" Kanade said quietly. "But I came to deliver your meal…"

"Send it back…" He said, as he walked passed her. He took a seat next to the open screen.

Kanade's left eyebrow started to twitch. Did he have any idea how hard the people in the kitchens worked to get this fixed?

_What a snob… _Kanade thought.

Rather than play the obedient servant, she picked the tray up again and place it in front of where Sesshomaru sat. Then she sat down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru asked, curious about the girl's behavior. She glared back at him, her eyes pure ice.

"I'm not leaving until you eat a little bit…" Kanade said.

Sesshomaru glared back at her. This maid sure had some nerve. But instead of slapping her for her disobedience, he got too caught up in the human's eyes. They were gray?

"Hm…"

Kanade started to get uncomfortable. It was bad enough she let her temper get the better of her. But now he was staring at her…

"What are you looking at my lord?" Kanade asked.

"Why are you eyes that color?" Sesshomaru asked. She didn't smell like a hanyo...

Kanade flinched a little at the question. She hated it when people noticed her eyes.

"I was born with it…" she said quietly.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at Kanade.

_I really wish he would stop looking at me like that… _Kanade thought.

Though she wasn't looking right at him, she could still feel his eyes on her. She really should have thought twice before breaking out into a fuss. But she meant what she said, so she wasn't going to back down.

Sesshomaru found this human rather odd. She acted brave, but still was afraid. And it looked like she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

_Very strange indeed… _

It was making Sesshomaru a little uncomfortable. If eating was the only was to get rid of her, fine…

He picked up the chop sticks at took a few quick bites.

Kanade was satisfied, and left.

_I can't believe I got him to do that… _Kanade thought to herself.

_Now I better run before he decides to punish me… _

_

* * *

_

Hope you all enjoyed that one! Please read and review!!!!


	5. We Meet Again

"YOU WHA!?"

"Miako- chan… not so loud."

"But this is a big deal Kanade- chan! You got Sesshomaru- sama to do something! That takes skill!"

Kanade sighed, as she continued to move and re arrange the kimono that Lady Kagome had in her closet. Miako was suppose to be helping her, if word didn't get around that empty dishes were being brought to the kitchen from Sesshomaru's room and Miako wanted the gory details about what happened.

"It's not that big of a deal. I just sat there till he took a least a bite. He got annoyed I was there and did what he had to do to get rid of me…" Kanade said plainly.

"But he could have killed you in a split second for it! But he didn't! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've smitted Sesshomaru- Sama!"

"Miako-chan! How can you say that!?" Kanade asked, turning red.

That was a ridiculous idea. Love at first sight was such a fairy tale.

"Kanade…"

The girls looked up to find Kaede at the doorway.

"Please come with me to the servant quarters." She said plainly, and then left.

Kanade shrugged at Miako and left.

* * *

"Re-assigned?"

"Yes. Kagura got herself into mischief again and is unable to attend her duties. Miako can handle the rest of Lady Kagome's room. I've seen how quickly and efficiently you work, Kanade, so I think its best that you take over Sesshomaru- Sama's chambers." Kaede said, looking at Kanade.

"Um… yes, Kaede- San…"

"Now hurry! And get to work!" Kaede said, gently pushing Kanade along.

Kanade made the long walk back to that room again. She tied her hair rag on to keep her bangs from falling in her eyes, re-adjusted her straps to keep her kimono sleeves out of her way, and gripped her cleaning rag tightly.

"Ok! I'm ready!"

Kanade went right to work on the room. She wiped and mopped the wooden floors until the reflections could be seen, picked up the many wads of paper surrounding the desk, re- arranged some flower vases by replacing the near dead ones with new ones, and, after moving the furniture around, started dusting.

Kanade couldn't help but cough as the dust flew everywhere.

"Oh god!" Kanade huffed, before putting on a mask. "Does Kagura call this clean!? This is ridiculous!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, a huge dust cloud could be seen in the sky.

"Ha! Looks like someone got brave enough to clean out that pig pen of yours…" Inuyasha scoffed at his older brother.

"It looks more like it's coming from your room…" Sesshomaru shot back, after striking Inuyasha hard with the wooden sword. Kagome couldn't help but groan over the petty argument the brothers were having.

"You'd think they'd get along better by now…" Kagome said to Inutashio.

"Boys will be boys. There's no helping the fights…" Inutashio calmly replied, taking a sip of tea.

Inuyasha went charging after Sesshomaru, only to be knocked hard on the head, making him angrier.

"Though you need to monitor them every once in a while…" Inutashio added, walking over to break the argument.

* * *

Kanade fell on her back, exhausted.

"Ugh… finally done…"

The room sparked from the cleanliness that Kanade worked hard to bring in. She slowly got up and started to gather her cleaning supplies when an ink painting caught her attention.

It was of a beautiful woman, with eyes similar to hers, in a sky blue kimono decorated with starfish and ocean waves, who was being swept away by the sea. Along side the left, a poem was written in complex kanji.

"I wonder what it says…." Kanade said aloud to herself, as she continued to stare at the painting. She shook her head and tried to continue with cleaning up, but she kept on taking glances at that one ink painting.

"Does it fascinate you that much?"

Kanade jumped at the sudden voice appearance.

"Forgive me Sesshomaru- sama!" Kanade hastily said, as she bowed. "I was just on my way out!"

"Stay for a moment…" Sesshomaru said.

Kanade froze in place. What now? Was he going to punish her for her outburst earlier that day?

"If…if it's about this morning, I apologize!" Kanade said hastily, while bowing lower.

"Quit doing that…. You already proven that you're not like the other servants…." Sesshomaru said, making Kanade flinch at every word.

"That's what I find some what interesting…"

"Excuse me?"

Kanade was more confused than ever. Why did all the servants make such a big deal? Was this the same lord that they all claimed would slit your throat without a second thought if you displeased him?

""Did I say something to insult you?" Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"Oh! Nonononononono! It's not that my lord! It's just… I've heard a lot of things about you, but so far, you're disproving the rumors."

"Rumors?"

"The maids know everything…" Kanade said, leaving a dark note after the statement.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked to himself. This girl was pretty snappy.

"You sure do have a sharp tongue…" Sesshomaru muttered.

"If you didn't ask me t stay, then I would spare you from it…" Kanade said back. She immediately flung a hand over her mouth. For a moment, she forgot that he was her superior and here she was, talking to him as if they were equals.

Kanade immediately bowed down.

"Forgive me my lord! I…"

"You know…" Sesshomaru said, interrupting her. "I don't mind that at least one person can talk to me like an equal…."

Kanade held her breath. She was dreaming…

"Um… if I may ask…. Sesshomaru- Sama…"

"What?"

Kanade pointed towards the ink painting.

"What does that scroll say?" Kanade shyly asked.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. A maid was interested in calligraphy?

"I recognize a few of the characters from an old scroll that the librarian allowed me to keep. But I can't read…" Kanade continued, her dignity shrinking by the minute.

"It just gives the short version of an old story about a princess whose lover died while at sea. Her grief was so great, that the sea god felt sympathy towards her and swept her up with an incoming wave to be reunited with her love…." Sesshomaru said, as if bored out of his mind.

"Oh really?"

"It's actually an excerpt from a novel that had the complete story in it…"

Kanade heard Kaede call for her from the courtyard.

"I really should be going…" Kanade said, but she was too afraid to move from her spot. He didn't dismiss her yet.

Sesshomaru wanted to see the human girl again. She made the long dull days here at the palace interesting.

"Come here again around the same time…" Sesshomaru said in his superior tone of voice. "I will have a job for you then… you may go…" Then he turned back to the scroll on the table.

Kanade wanted to say something else, but Kaede was now sounding impatient, so she left.

* * *

"Hahaha! That would be Kagura's nifty work! She's so lazy, everyone wonder's how she got a position as a maid!" Miako said later that night, after Kanade got through complaining about her hard day's work.

"But it was ridiculous…" Kanade said, taking a sip of tea. Then she sighed.

"At least I didn't have to wear those heavy ceremonial robes today…" Kanade added.

(A/N: time period is post Heian period, the beginning of the feudal era)

"I know! But tomorrow should be interesting. We have to perform a tea ceremony for Inutashio- sama to bless the marriages of Inuyasha- sama and Kagome- sama!" Miako said.

"and the ceremonial robes for that may be really heavy, but they're so beautiful and…"

"Tea ceremony?"

"ACK! Kanade- chan! Don't tell me you don't know how to do that!!!!"

"I came from a fisherman's village, Miako- chan, so I never really learned how to do it…"

"Oh My Goodness! We got to get you caught up As Soon As Possible!" Miako said, dragging Kanade out of the room.

Kanade was more confuse than ever…

There was a special way to serve tea?

_

* * *

_


	6. Collision and Calligraphy

_Hikaru san: yay! Another update!!!! Shikonprincess15 asked me nicely if I could update this story… and who am I to refuse a polite request? So this is this week's story update! If any of you want to see one of my other stories updated, please send me a message asking for an update and I'll update the one with the most requests! (maybe i'll update as soon as bert8813 finsihes that one oneshot (smirks))  
_

_So anyway! On with the story!!!! _

* * *

"Ready Kanade- chan?" Miako asked, looking at her fidgeting nervous friend.

"Sure…" Kanade replied, giving her friend a fake smile.

Then she turned her attention back to the kimono.

_Ok… the weight I can live with… the length on the other hand… _

When Kanade took a step towards Miako, she fell flat on her face.

"Easy klutz…" Miako said with a smirk.

Kanade huffed.

"Sorry! But I'm not used to ceremonial robes!" Kanade shot back.

* * *

All of the maids were wearing long 12-layered robes over heir usual kimono. How all of them were able to walk around without tripping was beyond Kanade.

* * *

"Just relax and you'll be fine!" Miako said cheerfully, then she took off to find Kaede to figure out her assignment.

Kanade sighed. Today was the day of the tea ceremony. She and Miako spend half of last night going over how it went.

_Oh… I hope I don't make an idiot of myself! _Kanade thought to herself.

Then she felt someone grip her shoulder tightly. Kanade saw through the corner of her eye that it was Kagura.

"If you screw this up…. You will pay for it greatly…" Kagura hissed in her ear.

She released Kanade and left.

"Oh yeah… that helps my confidence a lot…" Kanade said sarcastically to herself.

Miako just came back when Kagura left.

"Ok… what did the dragon lady want?"

"Tried to threaten me…" Kanade said, looking down.

"Ok…"

Miako then handed a tray to Kanade. On it, was a sakura branch and incense.

"Kaede said that you're part of the procession line…"

"Why me!? I'm still new!!!!"

"It's not that herd Kanade!" Miako said. "All you do is just carry the damn tray and stand where you're suppose to, which is your spot in the line!"

Kanade nervously smiled.

"Sure… sounds easy enough…"

Miako smiled.

"See… you'll be fine…"

_I sure hope your right… _Kanade thought to herself.

* * *

(Later; Kanade's point of view)

I tried to focus on the fire youkai ahead of me, but I couldn't help but notice how official and intimidating the entire court looked. The Inu no Tashio was sitting in the highest seat, with Inuyasha- sama and Kagome- sama, sitting a level under him. I couldn't see Sesshomaru sama anywhere, so that helped my nerves a little.

The last thing I wanted to do was to make a bigger idiot of myself.

It wasn't my fault that I never learned the traditions and behavior in court. I was raised in a fishermen's village for Kamis' sake.

Still, I have to concentrate… or else who knows what could happen…. Just one foot in front of the other…

* * *

(Normal)

Sesshomaru was actually in the great wall, lurking in the shadows. He never really was a social person. The only time he ever made his presence known was during political and regional gatherings, such as peace treating between the other lords, and alliances. Petty things, such as his half brother's engagement, did not interest him. But he was only there now, just to keep his father in a good mood. He kept himself occupied when he spotted a certain outspoken maid.

He had a strange feeling that the serene scene was about to come crashing down.

* * *

_Wow… how in the hell do they get their hair so long? _Kanade thought to herself, finding herself staring at the floor length hair of the fire youkai ahead of her.

_Ok! Focus! Try not to step on the skirts! _Kanade thought sharply to herself, turning her attention back to the precession.

Just five more steps then she could sit down with her tray in front of her.

Though at that second, instead of coming into contact with the smooth wooden floor, her foot instead came into contact with silk.

_Oh crap!_ Kanade thought to herself, expecting herself to fall any moment. She didn't.

Kanade was about to sigh in relief when the person ahead of her came crashing onto the floor, knocking each woman ahead of her down (like the domino effect.)

The leading woman, Kagura, ended up crashing the hardest, with all of the weight of the other maids crashing against her, and she ended up spilling the sacred water all over the Inu no Tashio. All eyes turned to Kanade.

It turned out that she accidentally stepped on the long train of the maid ahead of her.

Sesshomaru, thankful that nobody noticed him yet, couldn't help but smirk with amusement while observing the entire scene. What else did he expect from the girl?

Kanade slowly placed her tray down, and backed out of the room. When she reached the entrance, she bolted back to the servant's quarters.

* * *

(Later)

"Kanade-chan, it wasn't that bad." Miako said sheepishly, trying to comfort her distressed friend. They changed out of the ceremonial robes and back to their normal kimono. Kanade would not cease her crying.

"Yes it was! I'm going to get kicked out for sure!" Kanade wailed, clinging to Miako for dear life.

Miako rolled her eyes.

"You take things way too seriously…" Miako said, pulling Kanade off slightly so she could breath.

Kanede took a deep breath and calmed down. Miako sighed in relief.

Then Kanade began to panic again.

"Oh no! I have to go now! I have to go to Sesshomaru- sama's room now!" Kanade said, rushing out f the room, leaving a confounded Miako behind.

"She has to what?"

* * *

Kanade stood outside of the room, hesitantly reaching for the handle of the sliding door.

_Oh get it together! _Kanade thought to herself._ It's not like he was there and saw everything! _

But even as Kanade was thinking that, she couldn't help but turn an even darker shade of red.

She called into the room. When she heard a sound, she gracefully entered the room.

Kanade sat quietly, staring out into the gardens. A few stray sakura blossoms were already in bloom.

_I guess the sakura season is going to be a little early this year… _

"Enjoy that trip of yours earlier?"

Kanade jumped a mile from the sudden appearance of Sesshomarus voice.

"Do you have to be sneaky like that!?" Kanade shouted.

Sesshomaru looked unmoved, therefore making Kanade uncomfortable.

"Can you be able to talk to a person normally?" Kanade asked, trying to catch his attention again. She said this, as she looked straight into his eyes.

"Can you perform a court wide ceremony without causing chaos?" Sesshomaru replied.

Kanade's face turned red again, this time, wit embarrassment.

"How… wha?"

"I see all…" Sesshomaru said, a small smirk on his face.

Kanade fumed a bit more and turned away.

_I never thought it was possible, but now I feel more... oh what's the word… Stupid…. Than I ever thought possible. _

The blush would not go away, much to Kanade's dismay.

Sesshomaru just looked amused.

Even some high strong girl like Kanade had moments of weakness. Such a strange girl indeed.

"If I may be so bold to ask, my lord.../" Kanade suddenly spoke up.

"Why exactly did you ask me to meet you here again?"

Well, he was the one that told her to come again, so why not ask why?

"Take a look at the desk…" Sesshomaru said flatly, closing his eyes and leaned against the wall.

Kanade moved towards the desk. All that was there were a few pieces of paper and a calligraphy set, not that she would know…

"Try to write the first character on the first page of the book beside it…" Sesshomaru said.

Kanade looked confused.

This was the reason that he wanted her to come back?

"You…. You're going to teach me how to write?"

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow and looked at Kanade.

"You wouldn't know how dull it gets around here…" Sesshomaru said bluntly.

Kanade turned her gaze back at the writing utensils. She couldn't help but give out a small smile. She was careful with picking up the pen. She was a little hesitant with dipping it in the ink well.

"You should hold it like this…"

Sesshomaru reached over behind her and adjusted her grip on the pen.

Wither he noticed it or not, Kanade shuttered a little with the hand contact. Even though Sesshomaru may have a cold exterior, his touch, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Soon, he let go; when he was satisfied that Kanade was griping the pen right.

Kanade shook the feeling off and concentrated on the task at hand. A few shaky strokes later, she wrote her first character.

Kanade took a look at the piece of paper. It was really sloppy. She sighed. It was going to take a while to reach the same grace as the characters in the scrolls she would often look over.

"Not bad for the first time…" Sesshomaru said, looking it over.

"Perhaps while we're working on your calligraphy, we cold also work on your little issue with appearing in court…"

Kanade flinched at the last part of the comment.

He just loved to remind her of her simple country background.

"Anyway… you just wrote, or rather drew, the character for 'a'. However, next time, try to shorten this stroke…"

"Hai!"

They continued on like this for about an hour.

* * *

Kanade slipped back into the servant quarters, carrying a few scrolls with her. After Sesshomaru dismissed her, she went back into the library and asked the bookkeeper for a few more useless scrolls. A few writing and a few of just ink paintings.

"Kanade! There you are!" Miako said, getting up from her spot with a few other maids.

"Where were you?" Miako asked, while Kanade went over to her special chest and placed the scrolls inside.

"Librar. You know I like to think there…" Kanade said calmly, taking a spot by the fire.

A few of the other maids crowded around Kanade.

"Um… can I help you?" Kanade asked.

"I saw you rushing to the young lord's room earlier…" an ice youkai piped up, her blue curls bouncing as she spoke.

"He asked me to do a bit of maintenance in his room on a daily basis…" Kanade said coolly, pouring herself a cup of tea.

The other maids scooted closer to Kanade.

"So… did you see him!?" a human maid asked.

"Who?"

"You know! Sesshomaru- sama! Did you at least get a glimpse at him!?" the ice maiden said again.

"No… he wasn't around when I was doing my checkup…" Kanade lied, deciding that her and Sesshomaru- sama's get togethers were best just between the two of them.

"Aw… I would love to see him on a non-formal basis…" a neko youkai said, slightly blushing.

"You seem to have all the luck, Kanade…" the ice youkai said, waving a finger at Kanade.

"Right after the collsion during the ceremony today, after you took off, Inutashio- sama suddenly bursted out laughing."

"wha?"

"What Yukiko saying is true! I was there!" Hanako, the human maid said. "He also said that it was the most cutest thing he ever saw a young girl do. He also said that he sympathizes with us women, having to deal with the long robes…"

miako, Yukiko, and Kanade started laughing.

"Inutashio- sama really does have a sense of humor, doesn't he?" Miako said, trying to catch her breath.

"Laugh while you can, children…." A cold voice said.

All four girls looked up to find Kagura entering the room.

"You may have gotten lucky this time around, fish girl. But net time it'll cost you dearly…" Kagura said coolly, ever taking her cold red eyes off Kanade's Grey blue.

Kagura kept walking until she was in the next room.

"Looks like you now have a rival, Kanade- chan…" Yukiko said, refilling her cup of tea.

"Rival?" Kanade asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Kagura is the sister of one of the court members…" Hanako explained. "So she kind of ranks higher that us. Since she came out of a line of nobility, she's a Lady in Waiting."

"She's been pining after Sesshomaru- sama, ever since she got here…" Yukiko added. "though I'm rather relieve that so far, he's been staying far away from her as possible. I don't think she would make a very good Nashinokami, considering how arrogant the woman is."

"Nashinokami?"

"See Kanade- chan…" Miako spoke up. "Since Sesshomaru- sama is the eldest son of the Inu no Tashio, he inherits the Western Lands when the Inu no Tashio dies or when Sesshomaru- sama reaches the age of 21 in human years…"

"How old is he now?" Kanade asked, out of curiosity.

"Hm… I think he's 18…"

"Wrong… 19…" Yukiko said, taking a small sip from her cup.

"Eh… can't argue with the youkai…" miako muttered.

"Anyway, since Sesshomaru- sama is the legal heir to the Western Lands, he has a huge part when it comes to the politics of the lands. When, if ever, Sesshomaru- sama marries, his wife becomes the Lady Nashinokami, the highest position of advisors. Her opinion in court has a big impact on the final decision from Inutashio- sama. So she must be very wise and smart…"

"Um… Miako- chan… I think wise and smart are the same thing…" Hanako said, sweatdropping.

Miako thought for a moment.

"Oh crap you're right…" Miako said.

The other three giggled.

Kanade was lost in thought.

She really has to take Sesshomaru's offer on lessons in court ediqutte. She never would have thought that the royal court was this complex. And she needed to show to Kagura that she's more than just a poor girl from a fishermen's village.

* * *

_I just need to keep working hard! Mama… I think I may be getting into something too deep. But didn't you once say that it's better to go in too deep than not to go in at all? _

_I'll learn from what ever experience that I encounter along the way!_

* * *

_ Hikaru- san: Please read and review!!!!  
_


	7. Night, Stars, and Thrills

"Kanade… Where are you!?" Miako called into the hall.

"On the veranda…" Kanade called, getting back to repairing her old book. She could already make out a few sentences, but the kanji, as Sesshomaru called it, was a little complex for her. She sighed, as she sew another page back into place. A small grey kitten lied beside her, basking in the warm sun, eyes closed.

"There you are!" Miako said, taking a spot next to Kanade.

"What is it Miako- chan…" Kanade asked, not looking up from her work.

"I'm just bored…" Miako said, taking her hair out of the blue ribbon. She dangled it in front of the kitten's nose. The kitten opened its blue and green eyes, and started to claw at it, mewing happily.

Miako giggled.

"Hikoboshi is just too cute!" Miako said.

Kanade smiled.

She and Miako found the kitten near the kitchens one day, apparently abandoned by its mother. So the two adopted it and was now the pet of the servant quarters, along with Yukiko's snowy owl. Surprisingly enough, the two animals got along fine.

"So what are you doing out here anyway?" Miako asked.

"Since I finished my chore, I have to do some repairs on my book…" Kanade replied.

"Kanade… Miako…" a voice called out.

"On the veranda…" Kanade and Miako called back.

A 24 year old woman with long black hair entered the veranda.

"Oh… hi Kozue…" Miako said.

"Have any of you seen my incense burner? I can't find it anywhere…"

"Oh! Sorry Kozue…" Kanade said. "I was using it earlier…"

"WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

All three women jumped.

"What in the hell was that!?" Miako said. "It sounded like someone was dying…"

Kaede stood in the middle of the room, pointing ahead of her.

"Who…who… Who Did This!?"

The strong smell suddenly spread towards the veranda.

"Ugh! That's horrible!" Kozue said, covering her nose.

The source of the stench came from the incense burning under a few layers of kimono.

"Who burnt the incense like this!?" Kaede asked again.

"Um…. that was me…" Kanade said meekly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kaede fumed, Kozue looked surprised, while Miako was trying to come up with an excuse for Kanade.

While several of the other maids rescued the kimono from further damage, Kaede let Kanade have it, while Miako kept apologizing on Kanade's behalf.

"What was going through you're mind when you did this!?" Kaede shouted. "Were you trying to ruin Kagome- sama's outfit!?"

"I'm sorry…" Kanade said. "But I thought three incenses would have been better than one…"

"One is enough! Can't you smell this!? What exactly did you put in it!?"

Kanade thought for a moment and said innocently…

"Well, I wasn't sure…so I used all of them…"

Kaede fainted, while Miako kept apologizing.

* * *

"Man… I can never do anything right…" Kanade said, placing her chin in her hands.

"Oh don't worry about it Kanade- chan…" Kozue said encouragingly, pushing a few rice balls towards Kanade, knowing it was one of her favorite foods.

"We all mess up sometimes, like with firewood…"

Kanade smiled.

"Thanks Kozue. You sure know what to say."

"That's what my fiancée tells me." Kozue said with a smile.

"I figured I'd find you here…"

Kozue and Kanade turned around

Kagura and a white youkai girl with deep black eyes made their way toward them. The other maids poked their heads out to find out what was going on.

"What do you want Kagura… Kanna?" Kozue asked coolly.

Kagura gave Kozue a look.

"We were sent from the storehouse by my brother, Lord Naraku…." Kagura said, reaching into her kimono.

"Just recently… something has been destroying important documents like this one…" Kagura continued, showing the women the damaged book.

A few gasps went out.

"People have been gossiping that it's the work of evil spirits, which is a problem for us, considering that the lord of these lands is a youkai… and I just needed to ask Kanade a few question, as I understand it, she owns a cat…."

"No! It wasn't Hikoboshi!" Kanade blurted out. All attention was on her.

"He doesn't do stuff like that! It wasn't him!"

Kagura glared at Kanade.

"So you're saying the cat is being kept on a leash?" she asked.

Before Kanade answered…

_Jingle…. Jingle…jingle…_

Hikoboshi just happened to walk in and dropped whatever was in his mouth.

"Mew…"

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All of the maids freaked out, while Kanade looked confused.

"What has it done!? It brought a curse upon the holy court!" one on the maids shouted, pointing at the dead bird (a/n: death was considered the most unholy matter in court).

"You have every right to be accused!" Kagura said, she and Kanna backing out of the room.

"Oh… now she's furious…" one of the maids said, watching Kagura storm out of the room.

"How dare she just accuse us?!" Miako huffed. "Does she have any idea how far it is to get to the storehouse from here? Right Kanade?"

Kanade didn't respond.

* * *

Miako told Kanade as much about the new rumor as she knew, as they held a small funeral for the sparrow.

"The rumor about the vengeful spirits of the storehouse just started spreading a few days ago… I heard that at night in the storehouse… there are noises, and things fall down in empty rooms. Some guard even claimed that he saw some dark shadow crawling on the ceiling. It's been causing quite a ruckus…

"But how dare Kagura dump all the blame on you without proof! If it were me I'd…"

"I'll catch it…"

"What?"

"The vengeful spirit…. I'll catch it…" Kanade said again quietly, clenching her fist.

* * *

…_Hikoboshi did do something bad to that little sparrow. But he didn't do anything at the storehouse! I'm going to catch the vengeful spirit and prove Hikoboshi's innocence…_

* * *

Sesshomaru thought for a moment as he read the letter again.

"How sloppy… I can just see her writing this…" Sesshomaru mumbled to himself, as a mental picture of a crying Kanade gripping the pen too hard, just scribbling away.

But I give her credit after only a month of lessons… 

"Hm… 'Demon of the Storehouse'?" a voice said behind Sesshomaru, making him jump a little bit.

"Will it kill you to knock!?" Sesshomaru asked bitterly, glaring at Inuyasha, who was leaning on the doorway leading into the room.

"And miss the rare opportunity to freak you out?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Anyway…" Inuyasha continued, snatching the letter away from Sesshomaru.

"I wasn't done with it…" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"This thing about the spirit doesn't look like it's going to calm down anytime soon…"

"If this keeps persisting, it might end up interfering with political affairs. We worked hard to arrange those alliances and treaties… and now that Kanade's being blamed for it…"

"You know humans… they always blame the odd ones…"

"Let's go to the Nashi chamber…"

* * *

"Kagome- sama… Sesshomaru- sama and Inuyasha- sama, have come to seek your advice…"

"Thank you, Sango, could you please let them in…" Kagome said, smoothing out a few wrinkles of her kimono.

* * *

A few moments passed in silence.

"I heard of this incident from one of my servants…" Kagome finally said.

Seshsomaru remained unmoved, while Inuyasha squirmed a little, knowing that behind the screens, many girls were spying on them.

"Look! It's the young masters!"

"Oh! He's so cute!"

"Wow!"

_I feel really uncomfortable doing this… _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"But I have no further knowledge of it, so I'm afraid I can't give any advice…"

Behind the screen behind Kagome, Kanade silently listened. She wasn't enthusiastic like the other girls.

"I would like to however, avoid any future trouble over the matter, therefore, I leave the decision up to you…"

"Thank you, my lady…" Sesshomaru said, as he and Inuyasha got up.

Suddenly, Inuyasha dropped a fan.

"I'll get it…" Sesshomaru said.

For a moment, he and Kanade were right next to each other. He slipped a folder piece of paper into Kanade's kimono sleeve. For a brief moment, she thought she saw a small smile on his stoic face. Just alas quickly as he was there, he was gone.

Kanade was still a little embarrassed from the small encounter. She unfolded the piece of paper.

_

* * *

_

Don't worry about Hikoboshi. Just sit tight and wait for me…

* * *

"That's what I said in the letter so… WHY DIDN'T YOU DO AS I ASKED!?"

It was in the middle of the night, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in front of the storehouse, ready to do some investigating. What they weren't planning, however, was Kanade to pop out of nowhere.

"I told you! I'm going to help catch the spirit! Plus, I couldn't stop worrying!" Kanade shouted back. Hikoboshi mewed. (She brought him along)

"Those two act like an old married couple…" Inuyasha said to himself.

"It should be alright as long as no one sees her…" Inuyasha said, trying to end the argument.

"That's not the point!"

"Let's go! We're killing moonlight…" Kanade said, taking off into the building.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru waited a moment for Kanade to make the realization.

She meekly exited the building.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have any light would you?"

"Stick with me…" Sesshomaru said sharply, leading the way. Kanade clung to his kimono sleeve.

Inuyasha watched in amusement as he followed the two.

"I think we should split up. That way, we can be able to cover more ground that way."

"Wahl!? You guys aren't going to leave me alone are you!?" Kanade said, freaking out.

"You have Hikoboshi with you, don't you?" Sesshomaru asked bitterly.

"But I don't have a light!"

"Maybe you two should stick together. After all, you seem pretty cozy with each other…" Inuyasha said, already taking off in the other direction.

"What's That Suppose To Mean!?" Kanade and Sesshomaru both shouted.

No answer.

"Well… let's go…" Sesshomaru said, thinking of a few ways to get back at Inuyasha.

"Ok…" Kanade said.

Not even five steps later…

_Crunch… _

"Wha!!!!" Kanade cried, as she fell backwards. She grabbed onto Sesshomaru to prevent losing her balance. Instead, both fell to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I stepped on something! It went 'crunch'!" Kanade cried.

A scroll rolled out beneath them.

"Will you calm down...? It's just a scroll…"

"Oh…" Kanade said meekly.

"I can't see that well… its dark you know…." Kanade babbled on, trying to get up.

Turns out Sesshomaru was slower getting up, and the two accidentally kissed.

Both blushed and quickly pulled away.

"Can you get up?" Sesshomaru hastily asked.

"Um… yeah…" Kanade said, still red.

Suddenly, a sudden clatter turned their attention to the next room.

"Wh.. what was that!?" Kanade asked.

The two went into the next room.

A lamp was knocked over, and lying next to it was newly chewed documents.

"Another set ruined…" Sesshomaru commented.

"I knew it! Hikoboshi didn't do this!" Kanade said excitedly. But then her happy expression dropped.

"But… that means…"

"That something really was in here…" Sesshomaru finished.

"Kanade, stay here. I go check it out."

"Wait! You can't leave me alone!"

"Mew!"

Hikoboshi leapt out of Kanade's arms and ran towards the back of the room.

"Hikoboshi!" Kanade called.

Sesshomaru tried to go after the cat.

Kanade looked ahead and saw a huge dark shadow.

Kanade froze.

_This… is… too much… _She thought to herself.

"WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whoa…" Inuyasha said, when he heard the scream.

Kanade clung onto Sesshomaru.

"IT ATE HIM!" she cried. "THE SPIRIT SWALLOWED HIKOBOSHI!!!!!!"

"Calm down!" Sesshomaru said a little harshly.

This was not the time to panic.

"Inuyasha!" he called out.

Inuyasha ran into the room, right after something flew right by him.

"What was that?"

"It looked like it flew into the ceremonial hall…" Sesshomaru said.

Mew…

Kanade looked down to find Hikoboshi standing there, safe and unharmed.

"Hikoboshi! You're alright!" Kanade said, hugging the kitten.

"Oh now I see. It flew off because Hikoboshi chased it…" Inuyasha said.

"Well…" Sesshomaru said, extending his kimono sleeve out.

"Now it's time to end it…"

_What is he doing? _Kanade thought to herself.

Suddenly, something went flying towards Sesshomaru and knocked him to the ground.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha and Kanade called out. They raced over to him.

"Now that was stupid…" Inuyasha said.

"Sesshomaru don't die on me!" Kanade cried.

"Sh... shut up…" Sesshomaru said annoyed.

Kanade and Inuyasha fell silent.

"I'm not dead. And did you just call me stupid?"

"Then what were you doing then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh… I was just calling it."

"What?" Kanade and Inuyasha looked confused.

Sesshomaru pointed at his sleeve.

"A… a squirrel?" Kanade asked.

"A flying squirrel. They're nocturnal. It must have gotten himself trapped in here and was trying to find an exit. Here's your 'Storehouse Spirit'…"

"Hold on! I know that thing from anywhere!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"You mean…" Kanade spoke up, interrupting Inuyasha, who now had possession of the tanuki. "It wasn't a spirit?"

Kanade fainted. Sesshomaru caught her.

"Uh…"

"Oh My God!" Kanade suddenly started wailing. "I was so scarred! That Thing Was Huge! It Could Have Eaten All Of Us!!!!!!"

She clung onto Sesshomaru for dear life as she cried her eyes out.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched on helplessly.

"Kanade, you need to calm down…" Sesshomaru finally said.

Kanade calmed down.

"You did a good job today."

That last statement threw Inuyasha and Kanade off track. Did he just compliment her?

"You help out pretty well. And you proved Hikoboshi's innocence… you did a good job."

Kanade smile.

"I… I guess I did, didn't I?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"I stayed up all night for this? That's it. I'm going to bed…now how am I going to get that monk to pay me back for this one..?"

* * *

"Good for you Kanade!" Miako said the next day. "Now Hikoboshi's name has been cleared! The spirit of the storehouse turned out to be a tanuki right? Kagura should have done a bit more investigating before accusing us!"

"You should be grateful to Sesshomaru- sama, Kanade- chan…" Kozue said, sipping her tea.

"She's right, Kanade- chan!" Miako said, turning to Kanade. Kanade was humming to herself, smiling, enjoying the sunshine.

"Kanade- chan? Did something else happen to you?" Miako asked.

"Why?" Kanade asked, turning towards Miako.

"Because you look really happy."

Kanade thought for a moment.

'_You did a good job…' _

"That's a secret!" Kanade said cheerfully.

_It was the first time he said something nice to me. And that little accident… sure felt nice! _

"I'm going to keep up the good work!" Kanade said aloud.

Miako looked blankly at Kanade

"AAAUGH!"

"Not again!" Miako said.

"Oh no! Look what he's doing to the tatami!" Kaede screeched, as Hikoboshi continued to use the bamboo mats as a scratching post.

"I guess he's not that innocent…" Kozue said.


End file.
